zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Zombie Escape Servers (CS:GO)
This is a list of Zombie Escape Servers including their IP adresses and Ports for . (Please note that any of these servers might not always be available for every client for various reasons!) Unless a server is clearly listed as offline, there is no valid reason of removing a server link or link to server IP's . These are actively being monitored and recently it has come to surface that links are being removed for concurrentive motives. If you are a server owner, and are removing links anonymously we cannot guarantee the validity of your actions, and as such are reverted. Sign up and actively ask in the talk section to remove a link instead. (this message will be removed on 26/08/2016) As of the 25th of October verification labels and language flags have been added to the server list. You can go to the talk page to add an external link that shows the valid and current IP adress of the listed server so we can ensure this list is trustworthy. From now on anonymous edits will no longer be allowed on this high-traffic page and every contributor (anonymous or signed in) is required to add a validity reason to the talk page. Any unverified edits will be reverted. To add a particular flag, you can use or or any other country, always with 2 letters. You can find the full list of flags here. In case a country is not available, please mention this in the talk page, and it will be added! Current Servers 'Limited Ammo Servers' (Last updated on the 17th of September 2016) * Gamersunitedclan.com - 93.119.24.16:27015 * SteamGamers.com - 74.91.116.98:27016http://www.steamgamers.com/forum/portal.php * PlagueFest - zego.plaguefest.comhttp://plaguefest.com/servers/ * Syndicate Gamers - 173.234.237.54:27015http://www.joinsg.net/page/servers/_/zombie-escape * Old School Gamers - 94.23.251.95:27015 * GFLClan.com Zombie Escape - 216.52.148.47http://gflclan.com/GFL/serverlist.php * ZOMBIMOD.COM ^Z-WARS ESCAPE^ - 51.255.232.67:27015http://www.zombimod.com * Bor3dGaming.com - ze.bor3dgaming.com:27015http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/45.35.120.104:27015/ * forum.n3xt.eu - 94.23.211.110:27100https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/94.23.211.110:27100/ * Communauté Zombie Escape - 195.154.217.211:27200http://communaute-zombie-escape.com/forum * PL/EU ZombieMod By ONLYWAR.EU - 212.91.26.64:28105http://www.onlywar.eu * Kuleczky.pl ZE - 80.72.41.158:30003 * TylkoStrzelaj (PL) - 188.68.252.43:27020http://tylkostrzelaj.pl/servers/3-zombieescape/ * Zombie Infection ZM/ZE - 46.174.55.87:27015http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/46.174.55.87:27015/ * Servers-Info.Ru '- 46.174.48.118http://servers-info.ru Servers-Info.Ru * '|OS-OD|_ZombieEscape - 46.174.49.230:27024 * Mapeadores - Zombie.Mapeadores.com:27040http://mapeadores.com/ * Immortal-gamers - 82.208.17.102:27296http://www.csgo.l4dgame.cz/ * cs1.BG Zombie Escape Bulgaria - csgo.cs1.bg:27040 * Zombie Europe Server- 89.36.18.41:27015http://www.2unlimited.ro/forum/ * Ban-Hammer.net Zombies! AUSTRALIAN - 45.121.211.147:27058 *ZE.B-ZONE.RO [ ZOMBIE ESCAPE / FREE VIP ] - 89.33.242.127:27015 * Tnt Gaming (Fr) - 77.111.198.131:26317 * zWarriors Zombie Escape - ze.clan-zWarriors.com:27357 * Sloneczny-dust - 185.5.99.59:27115 * Propaganda-go - 80.72.42.115:27015 * PL Zombie ESCAPE - 185.25.149.12:27016 * REDIREKTAS.LT CS:GO - 91.211.244.42:27015 * BR ZOMBIE RAGE ESCAPE - 185.50.104.73:27015http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/185.50.104.73:27015/ 'Unlimited Ammo Servers' (Last updated on the 22nd November 2015) * RoW' .::Rise of The Walking Dead::.|Zombie Mod|Drops|'- 93.186.204.120:27015http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/93.186.204.120:27015/ * {CZ/SK} CMGPortal.cz |Zombie Escape - 194.160.184.71:27018http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/194.160.184.71:27018/ * {FR} Tec Network | CSGO #2 | Zombie Mod/Escape - 178.33.199.102:27016https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/178.33.199.102:27016/ * *EU* | [2U Zombie Europe Server | VIP GRATIS] - 89.36.18.41https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/89.36.18.41:27015/ * *EU* ZOMBIE ESCAPE # !STORE !WS !VIP # ZombieUnlimited.EU - 37.59.89.190:27015http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/151.80.230.27:27015/ * AR UpC eLite #2 [ZOMBIE ESCAPE] Comunidad UpC '- 190.7.19.36:10200 http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/190.7.19.36:10200/ Past Servers An ongoing list of former zombie escape servers and communities for ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. # '''NV Clan - 109.70.148.114:27003http://www.nvclan.com/ # ZMMAPPERZ - 185.16.84.82:27015https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/185.16.84.82:27015/ # ProjektSpark.pl - 87.98.216.79:27016 # VoraX.fr - 87.98.166.27:27015 # TWSE.cz - 37.59.4.98:27026 # fgcl.ru(EU/RU) - 46.174.52.25:27301 #'Fog Asso' - 46.105.48.38:27100 #'Supreme-elite.fr' - 87.98.178.127:27050 #'EquinoxGamers.co.uk' - 178.63.21.23:28010 #'HoursPlayed' IP missing! #'>>> Aitvaras Zombie CSGO<<< csa.lt' - csa.lt:27016 #NEW-NEW GO.CSGOAREA.RO -WWW.CSGOAREA.RO # .: Zombie4Ever:. - 151.80.230.59:27015 # ZDS Reborn - UNLIMMITED AMMO|ZM+ZE - 78.155.217.131:27015 Unlimited Ammo # {AU} AUSZR Zombie Reloaded | FastDL | Custom Skins | HLstatsX | Stamm - csgo.auszr.com:27030 Unlimited Ammo # {GER} Zombie Mod {FastDL} - 193.192.59.13:27015 Unlimited Ammo # {EU} ZOMBIE ESCAPE | European Zombie Server | .:MuppetsOnWeed:. - 195.154.172.89:27016 Unlimited Ammo References Category:Servers